Onion Break
by SarinSyn
Summary: Chibi Fic!: When Quatre gets attacked at daycare by Dorothy and Relena, will Trowa, the enigimatic youth from the tent of naptime blankets, save him in time? Or is he doomed to play doctor with the annoying girls?


A small, six-year-old Quatre made his way through the daycare center with his head down and a cute little pout on his face. Poor chibi-Quatre had a headache, and all the girls kept bothering him to play tea party or house, when really, he just wanted to be lazy and watch T.V. Besides, what was the fun in ever pretending to be a husband and have, Quatre shivered, Dorothy "Demon Brows" for a wife?! Even though he was six, Quatre was terrified at the prospect of what their offspring might look like.  
  
"QUATRE!!!!" Quatre froze, then shivered as he looked over his shoulder, the twin voices ringing out with a crystal clarity that left no room to doubt who that duet belonged too. Relena and Dorothy frolicked up together, grinning like mad and holding dolls in their arms. Straightening up and trying to be polite to ladies like his daddy always taught him, the young Winner heir gave a tight-lipped smile and bowed as best as he could, causing the two little girls to burst out in giggles.  
  
"Hi Quaa~tre," Dorothy drawled, looking down with a blush and giving slight nudges to the ground with the toe of one penny loafer. Quatre had to suppress the patented Yuy Glare of Death© that he had been working on for some time now, and instead, he nodded politely.  
  
"Hello, Dorothy," he said, his "r" sounding a bit more like a "w". Once more, the two girls giggled.  
  
"We gonna go play 'House' and we was wondering if you wanted to be my husband again," Dorothy said, looking up at him and blinking flirtatiously. Quatre pressed his lips together, and thought of the silent new boy, Trowa, who he had spoken with a few times and talked to during nap time. Now, if Trowa had asked if Quatre wanted to be the wife, that would be fine, because Quatre thought Trowa was cute, and, being still a small child, didn't understand that something between two boys wasn't as accepted as something between a boy and a girl.  
  
"No, I dun wanna. I'm gonna go watch a movie cuz I don't feel good," Quatre said, then immediately realized his mistake as the eyes of both girls lit up. Relena and Dorothy exchanged glances, squealing excitedly.  
  
"LET'S PLAY DOCTOR!" they both cried, and Quatre yelped as they grabbed his arm, dragging him towards the couch. Planting his feet firmly on the ground, Quatre tried to hold but found himself being dragged even as he struggled to free his arms.  
  
"I dun wanna play!!! Let me go! You gonna give me Koodies!!" Quatre whined, lifting one foot to stomp it before he realized his mistake. Losing his balance, the small blond flew forward and flat onto his face, making it easier for the girls to drag him even as he kicked, his head hurting worse at the impact. Relena nor Dorothy particularly cared, and manhandled Quatre up onto the couch, plopping down on him to keep him from going anywhere.  
  
"Koodies and not feeling good?" Relena gasped, sitting on Quatre's legs. Dorothy looked over at Relena, nodding grimly before she turned to study Quatre, pinning the hands that were hitting her and attempting to shove them under his back.  
  
"Yup, Lena! And you know what I think?" Dorothy said in an all-too-happy voice, her forked eyebrows rising and reminding Quatre of Satan. Quatre attempted to struggle, not screaming anymore, too focused was he on trying to worm out of a grasp his two older sisters of a year had gotten him into more than once.  
  
"What?" Relena asked, too much mischief brewing in her voice. It was easy for her to keep the small blond pinned, although she did find herself getting pushed up a few times by his legs. One knee came up, hitting her right in the butt and causing a sting. "OW!" she cried, giving him a hard smack in stomach, right in front of where Dorothy sat on his chest.  
  
"OW! Hey!!!" Quatre snapped, bringing his knee up again to get Relena the same way. Dorothy glared.  
  
"That's it, now I know. He needs mouth to mouth ress.res.ressus-im-mi-ta- ian!" Dorothy stumbled on the word, but the point was clear enough to Quatre, who suddenly released a scream and started kicking and struggling for all he was worth. Relena bounced up and down, and she lifted her fist, slamming it down hard into Quatre's stomach, even as Dorothy pinned his hands and leaned forward to press her mouth to his.  
  
First Relena, then Dorothy, was thrown off of the helpless blond and onto the floor by a dark, enraged Trowa, the only visible green eye flashing threateningly. Looking up to see their assailant, both girls gave off a twin cry and turned to run off sobbing that they had been taken from their fun. Despite the fact that their fun always consisted of picking on or hurting Quatre in some way or another.  
  
Trowa turned back to look at Quatre, watching as the small boy sat up and clutched his stomach, his mouth twisted in a grimace of pain. Reaching over, Trowa wrapped an arm around Quatre's waist and ushered him off of the large couch. Quatre went without too much of a push, and he landed on his feet a little unsteadily, only to be caught by his hero and supported, even after he was able to stand on his own. Then, he was being led over to where Trowa had built himself a small tent out of the naptime blankets and had taken most of the rejected stuffed animals in too. It was here he led Quatre, into his small sanctuary where none of the other kids were allowed.  
  
Quatre looked around a little bit surprised, especially at the stuffed animals, for they were all messed up in some way or another. Missing an eye or a leg, though it seemed that a lot of them, Trowa had fixed, and had bandaged on a "recovery bed" made of newspapers till they could get better again. Those stuffed animals still awaiting repair were all gathered into one side of the tent in the "waiting area".  
  
"You can play with me if you want, Quatre," Trowa said quietly, surprising Quatre, who know that Trowa was a loner and hated playing with other kids. Still, Quatre knew when to take up a good deal.  
  
"Okay," he said, forcing a smile onto his face, despite the pain in his head and his stomach. Trowa nodded, still not letting go of Quatre. "What are we playin?" Quatre wondered curiously, looking up at the taller Trowa. Finally, the brown haired boy released Quatre and made his way over a giant bear taller than him, sitting down and leaning against it for a chair.  
  
"Animal hospital," Trowa replied, stifling a small yawn. Quatre and him had stayed up talking.well.Quatre talking and being able to pry some stuff out of Trowa, all during nap time. "I was just taking an onion break," [1] Trowa added, stretching his head back and taking in a deep breath, eyes closing for a moment as he arched gracefully as a cat. Suddenly, Quatre was next to him, taking that opportunity to curl up against him and nab a piece of Trowa's small chest as a pillow.  
  
"What's a 'Onion Break'?" Quatre pondered curiously.  
  
"Well.teacher said there's a group called the Onion. An' when workers aren't treated fair, the onion makes the boss people cry. The onion says that all people have to have breaks, so they call it a Onion break," Trowa explained, wrapping his arms around the cute blond, holding him against him as if he were one of his kitties. Quatre felt himself blush and Trowa accepted him, and he snuggled closer, headache already going away just from the strong feel of the chest under him.  
  
"How long is a Onion Break?" he asked, a bit of hope in his voice.  
  
"Since I my own boss, till you feel better." Once more, Quatre blushed prettily.  
  
"I think I like Onion Breaks." 


End file.
